


Valley of Emerys

by Kathendale



Series: Emerys [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Anti Magic Arthur Pendragon, Blood and Violence, Dragon Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlords (Merlin), Graphic Description, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), LMAO, M/M, Only two original knight characters, a lot of dragon characters probably, at first, dragonlord definition is slightly changed, he warms up to merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has requested to be allowed to go on a royal hunt for the glory of Camelot and the Pendragon House. He wants to kill a beast. Not just any beast, but one of the last Dragonlords. Emerys.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Emerys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Valley of Emerys

**Author's Note:**

> Already, as soon as I posted this chapter, probably sooner, to be honest, a prequel is in the works about Balinor and Hunith and how they met and how the Valley of Emerys came to be. 
> 
> Some key terms/terms that have had their meaning changed.
> 
> Valley of Emerys- Home to the last Dragonlords, Balinor and Merlin. Home to humans banished from Camelot/surrounding kingdoms. Home to the last surviving dragons after the Purge. 
> 
> Dragonlord- Leader of the dragons in the Valley of Emerys, can transform into a dragon, communicate with them, and turn into a hybrid of sorts. A weakness of the Dragonlords includes silver, which, when made into a chain net, can ensnare any magic-user (in my world, at least).
> 
> Dragon- a dragon, through and through. Only Dragonlords can translate what they are saying. To everyone else, they’re just roaring.
> 
> Enchanted Forest- Thick forest and foliage surrounding the Valley of Emerys, slowly enchanted by magic users to become wilder and more treacherous to keep out the uninvited. The Enchanted Forest is where mythical beasts such as unicorns and horse-sized snakes roam. It has been shrouded in myth by the people of Camelot.

Merlin Emrys sat before his father, Balinor. His body was fidgeting as his father continued to drone on and on about responsibility. “And it will be your duty when you turn twenty season cycles old, to relieve me of my position as the head Dragonlord.”

Merlin nodded. “Can I leave now?” Merlin grumbled, itching his hand impulsively.

Balinor turned to face his son and chuckled at what he saw. Merlin was currently in his hybrid form. His wings were collapsed on the ground next to him, the curve of the leaf shape hidden in the grass.

Dragon ears drooped tiredly on top of his head, and his tail was twitching agitatedly. Balinor ran a hand through his hair. “Off with you, shoo! Shoo!” Balinor exclaimed, and Merlin turned around and bolted to Thinclaw’s family’s cave.

“Thinclaw!” Merlin called into the cave and after a few minutes, an irritated mostly blue-grey dragonet appeared. He was about the size of a foal. “What, Emerys? I was sleeping.” Thinclaw grumbled.

Thinclaw’s mother, Mangrove, waved, and Merlin waved back before walking beside Thinclaw.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You’re always sleeping nowadays. You’re no fun anymore.” That made Thinclaw sit up straight. “I am NOT always sleeping. Mother says it’s because I’m going to get my growth spurt real soon.” Thinclaw said proudly.

Merlin smirked. “She always tells you that.” Thinclaw huffed and stamped his foot. “I don’t like this game. You teasing me and me taking it.” He grumbled. Merlin’s eyes twinkled. “What if we went into the Enchanted Forest to play pretend?” He whispered.

Thinclaw gasped. Thinclaw was only three season cycles old and had never left the Valley of Emerys into the surrounding forest. “Won’t we get in trouble?” Thinclaw whispered softly. Merlin guffawed quietly. “I’m a Dragonlord. How much trouble could we possibly get in?”

“Well, I could get in trouble. You know we’re not allowed to leave the Valley until we’re at least four season cycles old.” Thinclaw murmured. Merlin was almost sixteen, so he didn’t really remember the pain of waiting to be able to go into the forest.

Finally, Thinclaw let out a heavy sigh. “You win, I really want to see what it’s like outside of the valley,” Thinclaw admitted. Grinning, Merlin rubbed his hands together. “Let’s go.” He looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking.

Once the coast was clear, Thinclaw and Merlin slipt through the entrance to the valley, out into the Enchanted Forest.

**< ->**

Thinclaw laughed in delight, running past Merlin into the shrubbery to hide. “Hey! I didn’t say hide yet!” Merlin said, before perking up. Merlin whispered a quick incantation under his breath, and Thinclaw appeared in front of him.

“That’s cheating, Emerys.” Thinclaw huffed angrily and turned so his backside was facing Merlin. “Oh, come on Thinclaw. Don’t be mad,” Merlin said while copying the dragonet’s dramatic pout. 

Thinclaw shook his head, turning away once more when Merlin moved to stand in front of him. “Fine, guess we should go back to the valley,” Merlin said, starting to walk back towards the entrance.

“Wait! Fine, let’s play Emerys.” Thinclaw said, eyes glittering. He was not ready to go back to the valley. Merlin turned on his heel, his signature smirk in place. “Race you to that stump,” Merlin said, pointing at a stump that was about twenty feet away.

Before Thinclaw could respond, Merlin was bolting across the thick, lush grass. Thinclaw let out a graceless squawk before running after Merlin. Merlin just barely managed to touch the stump first and jumped up.

“HA! I win!” Merlin crowed, puffing out his chest. “Yeah, yeah,” Thinclaw grumbled, rubbing his now aching arm. Suddenly, Merlin’s head whipped around, eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. “What’s wrong?” Thinclaw whispered.

“GET DOWN!” Merlin suddenly screamed, slamming Thinclaw into the ground just as an arrow whistled past where they had been standing. “Run!” Merlin cried out to the dragonet, who fled in terror. 

Merlin stood, wings raised to block the dragonet from view. He cried out when a spear was thrown and impaled his arm, going clean through and digging deep into the ground, pinning him in place. Merlin moaned in anguish.

Merlin’s wings flared, and he roared when an arrow was shot through his left wing, pinning it in place. It sent a jolt of agony burning through his body. Merlin’s tail twitched restlessly as his eyes darted around the forest, searching for his attackers.

Merlin’s heart plummeted as six figures clad in chainmail and armor appeared from the forest, closing in on him. “No, no no no,” Merlin whispered. When they got closer, Merlin spat out an enchantment, sending three of the knights flying back.

Merlin shrieked as a silver chained net was thrown over him, sending a flare of burning pain over every area it touched. Merlin thrashed until his body tired, and one of the knights approached. He pulled off his helmet.

Merlin felt his heart stop. Because he  _ knew  _ this man. He couldn’t explain why. Blue eyes, pale, blonde hair. Merlin decided to file away why this man was so familiar for later. For now, he needed to examine where these knights were from.

A quick glance at the breastplate and Merlin winced internally. The crest of Camelot. Of course, it was. Camelot was home to a king who absolutely despised magic, a king named Uther Pendragon. The knight who had removed his helmet stepped forward, smirking.

He cleared his throat, before speaking; “I, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin snorted. ‘Of course, it’s his son.’ He hissed in his mind, “have brought down this damned beast, Emrys, the last Dragonlord.” That caused Merlin to pause.

‘Do they not know that my father is still alive?’ He thought hesitantly. He thought better of mentioning it. Before Arthur could continue speaking, a titanous sized grey dragon appeared from above, rushing towards the ground.

The knights began shouting, brandishing their silver swords. The dragon bellowed, breathing a ring of white-hot fire around Merlin and Arthur, thoroughly trapping both beings within. The dragon landed within the large fire circle and sent out a plume of smoke.

“Emerys.” The dragon said softly.

Slowly, the fire lifted. And Merlin, the dragon, and Arthur were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will mostly be Merlin's pov but it will alternate between Arthur and Merlin!


End file.
